


Coming Out

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Just something that came to my head, M/M, National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has something to tell Sam. Sam has something to tell Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that grabbed a hold of me today. 
> 
> So for National Coming Out Day, we have a small story.

Dean’s hands were sweating. His knee bounced so fast, it was almost like a hummingbird’s heart. It felt as though there was an elephant on his chest. He was going to die, he knew it. 

A large callused hand was slowly placed on Dean’s leg, to stop the bouncing. Suddenly there was an arm, heavy on his shoulders, and warm breath tickled his ear.

“Calm down, cher. Your brother loves you, no matter what.” Benny smooth drawl washed over Dean like a blanket, and he relaxed a little. 

Benny placed a quick kiss to the younger man’s temple, and Dean melted into his boyfriend’s large frame.

There was a loud knock at the door, and Dean tensed back up. 

“Sweetheart, calm down. Even if he doesn’t approve, I will always be here for you.” Benny stated before smacking a quick peck to Dean’s lips.

Dean took a deep breath, and got up to open the door.

On the other side was his moose of a brother, Sam. His dark hair falling in his face, where a puppy like smile was plastered. Sam stepped forward and swept his big brother into a rib crushing hug.

“Dean, it been forever. Thank you so much for inviting me out.”

“No problem little bro.” Dean’s nerves were letting up only a small bit.

Sam noticed Benny standing just behind Dean. He strode over and reached out a hand. 

“You must be Dean’s new roommate. Hi, I’m Sam.”

“Glad to meet ya, Sam. I’m Benny.” Benny took Sam’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Yeah, um, Sammy. That’s why I called you over.” Dean started a bit shaky. He walked over and stood next to Benny. Lacing their hands together, he continued “See, Benny is not just my roommate, he’s my boyfriend.” Dean let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

Sam stood for a second, and took in the clasped hands. Then he got the biggest smile on his face.

“That’s amazing! I am so glad that you have finally found someone.” Then he turned to Benny, “you take care of him. I don’t want to have to go all protective brother on you.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, chief.” 

“Hold on a damn second!” Dean hollered. “I just come out to you, and you just take it in stride? Have you suspected something about me?”

“Well, not really. You did always seem to have trouble with the ladies, and i caught you checking out a guy every once in awhile, but I never thought that you would ever come to terms with it.”

Dean was struck speechless, as Benny let out a small chuckle.

“Besides, how can i be mad at you when,” Sam looked over his shoulder, and motioned for the shorter man standing in the doorway, “I’ve got one of my own. Dean, i would like you to meet Gabe, my boyfriend.” 

Gabe crossed the threshold, and stopped next to Sam, sliding his hand into the taller man’s.

Benny reached over and shut Dean’s gaping mouth. 

Dean came back to his senses, and reached out a hand to shake the one that was not already occupied by his little brother’s.

“Nice to meet you, Gabe. I hope you like cajun, because my Benny here is a mean cook.” Dean said with a smile, and a small hip check to Benny.

“As long as there is lots of fats. Sasquatch over here, has me eating rabbit food all the time.” Gabe stated with a smirk.

“Yeah, he has a tendency to do that. Come on, let’s get some good food in you.” Dean turned and lead everyone into the dining room.

Dean felt as if he was walking on clouds. His brother accepted him, and had a boyfriend of his own? Christmas with Mom and Dad was going to be interesting this year.


End file.
